The End Or Just The Beginning?
by Yellowbulma
Summary: It's finally over for Lisa and she's moving on but is it over for Jackson? Rated T for swearing. Might be L/J.
1. Chapter 1

Everything happened so fast one minute Lisa was at the top of the stairs being pinned to the wall by Jackson. Staring into his icy blue eyes filled with such rage it was still hard for her to believe even now that this was the same man she shyly flirted with at the Tex Mex just before the flight.

_-Just my luck the first man I talk with that isn't my father or a customer in two years and it turns out like this._

Lisa couldn't help herself from feeling even more hurt at Jackson for tricking her and making her believe there was still some good men out there. But for just a split second as Jackson had her pinned to the wall she could have sworn she saw something else in his eyes...remorse maybe? No not Jackson he was a monster who just wanted to finish the job as he had put it.

_-No never again...I will beat him!! I won t be a victim again!!_

She remembered calling him pathetic saying it with all the hate and spite she could muster.

_-The truth hurts don t it Jack!!_

She was determined to make him feel at least some of the hurt she was feeling. Lisa saw Jackson s eyes darken to pure rage. It pleased her greatly to know she had affect him so but her happiness was short lived. The next thing she was falling down the stairs feeling the excruciating pain in her back with each stair she hit.

_-Bastard!! I can t believe he throw me down the stairs!_

A small put of her did know how ridiculous it was of her to be surprised but still.  
The events that followed were a jumbled mess to her, finding the gun shooting Jackson, the gun being kicked from her and finally Jackson grabbing her hair.

-_This is it I m dead_.

She thought struggling in vain to brake free but Jackson just held tighter making her head feel like it was on fire. Suddenly the intense pain was gone and Lisa looked up to see her father gun in hand his face filled with confusion about what the hell was happening and anger at the man who was attacking his leese.

"Come on sweetheart" he said in a gentle tone reaching out and helping Lisa up.

Lisa gives her father a grateful look. She was glad that he seemed fine just a little shaking up and confused.

-_Don't worry dad I will explain everything later_.

Turning away from her farther Lisa found herself standing over Jackson as he laid on floor struggle to move as the sound of the police sirens getting louder by the second as they neared the house. As Lisa looked down at Jackson he looked up at her. What she saw surprised her instead of a hate filled stare or the anger that filled his eye's just moments before Jackson looked all most calm.

Or maybe all the head injuries she reserved in the last few hours where finally taking effect! As they looked at one another Lisa couldn t help but feel a little sorry for Jackson even going as far as wishing things were different. Wishing so much that Jackson was still the handsome, charming man who seemed so sweet and friendly. Lisa couldn't stop herself from wondering if she would have asked for his number.

-_Maybe I do have some brain damage after all!_

Shaking her head slightly Lisa thought of all the things that happened. In less than a few hours she had stole a car, killed a man with said car by driving though the front of her dad's house. Also been chased around in said house by very pissed off manager whom she stabbed in the throat with a pen!

She hurt like hell all over and her thoughts where all over the place but for some reason she hadn't felt this alive in a long time and in a weird way proud of herself.

Letting out a long deep breath she didn't know she was holding she waited for the police not leaving her spot near Jackson s unmoving form.

Jackson on the other hand couldn't believe how he fucked up. He knew this was far from over...well for him at least. Also the fact that he had a fucking hole in his throat and had been shot twice didn't exactly make him feel all fizzy inside. As his anger filled mind started to clear he felt so helpless laying there knowing the police was on the way and he couldn't do a dam thing.

-_You really fucked up here Jackson!_

It wasn't a feeling he was used too or liked; in all the jobs he had done he had never once failed. In the back of his mind he was hoping his boss s would take this into account. If he stayed alive long enough of course and there was the little matter of getting arrest too.

He felt his eyes grow heavy and for some unknown reason he wanted to steal another look at Lisa s beautiful face that now was looking straight ahead and didn t seem to notice his staring before his world want dark.

_-Leese...._


	2. Chapter 2

**The End or Just the Beginning?**

**A/N: I sort of have an idea where I'm going with this. Ah don't look at me like that this is my 1****st**** fanfic give me a break! **

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed my story means a lot to me.**

**I forgot to say this before but any text written like –**_this _**is what someone is thinking **

**And taking text looks like this "**_hello" _**Hope this makes thing easer for you all to read/understand.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Red Eye...Sadly just a DVD of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

It had been three months since that dreadful flight to Miami and the remodelling of suite 4080 was well underway. In fact at this rate it wouldn't be long to the suite was ready to use and back to its former glory.

Lisa wondered when the suite was finally ready would any of the guest's want to stay in it after the whole Red Eye the media had a field day with the story and for the first few weeks were at the hotel constantly.

So in short anyone with a TV or happened to read the news paper knew of what had happened so it wasn't exactly the best publicity in the world. Surprisingly the hotel was still getting just as much business if not more than before.

Lisa herself had gotten some very unwanted attention too. The reporters wanted as they put it "_an exclusive account of the story in her words and how she had stopped an assignation_."

Lisa of course refused to comment and once they realised she wasn't going to change her mind they left her alone.

So instead they started hounding the other passengers of the flight, asking them if they knew what was happening on the flight and did any of them suspected Jackson or had they themselves had spoken to him, what was he like etc.

_Jackson..._

Despite what others might think Lisa had managed not to think about Jackson that much, most likely due to the fact that there had been so much happening in her life during these last few months but from time to time her thoughts did turn to him.

If she was complete honest with herself as things were starting to get quieter and the media was slowly losing interest she found herself thinking of him more and more.

Not only was the hotel getting back to normal but Lisa was too but not the way she was before the Red Eye but they way Lisa was before her rape over two years ago. Of course it's not like she was partying the night away every night or dating again that would take some time but the whole ordeal of the flight had opened her eyes and made her want to start living again.

Well a near death experience will do that to you.

_Near death experience, would Jackson have killed me if dad hadn't woken up?_

"_Lisa hello....anyone there earth to Lisa."_

Lisa wasn't given the chance to dwell on her sudden change of thoughts as the ever bubbly and friendly voice of her friend Cynthia forced her out of her thoughts.

"_Sorry Cynthia I was a million miles away." _Lisa said giving Cynthia a genuine smile.

"_Don't worry about it Lisa." _Cynthia answered laughing a little; it wasn't everyday she caught the always cool and collective Lisa daydreaming like that.

"_Just thought you might like to know its 8 o'clock." _Cynthia explained pointing to the clock on the wall as if to back her up.

"_Already?! Thank you Cynthia what would I do without you?" _Lisa answered getting up from the desk and getting ready to leave as she spoke.

"_You would just have to try and cope I guess. Oh are we still on for tomorrow night?" _Cynthia asked. Following behind Lisa as she walked to the door.

"_Of course I'll see you there tomorrow night." _Lisa answered turning her head slightly so she was looking at Cynthia giving her another smile.

"_Great see you then." _Cynthia saidgiving Lisa a little wave as she spoke.

Lisa nodded with the smile still on her face as she made her way out of the hotel and to her car.

Another thing that had changed in the last three months was her friendship with Cynthia. Don't get her wrong Lisa did like the younger woman before even when she was constantly running to her for help with customers. But now Lisa saw her as a real friend she could talk to and go out with instead of just a girl she knew from work.

As Lisa made her way to her car she didn't jump at every noise she heard or feel the need to keep looking over her shoulder like she used to. Of course she still carried her trusty can of pepper spray just in case but that was just common sense.

Getting into her car Lisa was really looking forward to her night out with Cynthia she could remember a time not so long ago (over three months to be specific) that she would have made any excuse not to go.

They would go out about two times or so a week, sometimes just for a few drinks at a bar or even to each other's house's for girly nights in watching rom-coms and of course Lisa's favourite Casablanca.

Ok so it wasn't the most exciting social life around but it was a start. Smiling she started her car and headed home.

If Lisa had been paying more attention she might have noticed the silver Beamer parked a few yards behind her car whose driver watched her every move with his icy blue eyes.

"_It's really good to see you again Leese." _

Jackson whispered to himself as he starting his car and began to follow her from a distance.

**A/N: Ok so that's chapter two. **

**I like to think that after what happened to Lisa she becomes a stronger person and gets on with her life but that's just me. Sorry for the lack of Jackson but you can't just have the meet out of the blue...well I can't. **

**Next Chapter well have more Jackson promise.**

**Don't forget to read and review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The End or Just the Beginning?**

**A/N: I have a good few ideas for my story but it's just finding the time to get writing it.**

**Once again a big thank you to the people who have reviewed my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Red Eye or its characters. Don't forget to review; I want to know what you guys think.

**Chapter Three**

It had been exactly over an hour since Lisa had returned home; Jackson knew this because he had been looking at his watch every five minutes since Lisa had disappeared into her house. As he sat there in his car he could not help but be reminded of the eight weeks he had watched her just like this before the flight.

_Before everything got screwed up._

He thought bitterly, suddenly finding the smooth jazz playing from his car stereo very annoying. Turning it off he leaned back in his car seat letting out a long sigh, running his fingers through his long brown hair.

Of course Jackson knew the truth; the job had been screwed up long before the flight and even before he met the lovely Lisa face to face. At some point (when exactly Jackson had no idea.) within those eight weeks of watching her, he had started to develop feelings for her.

At first he put it down to just a purely physical attraction; he couldn't deny that Lisa was a very beautiful woman. But Jackson had met and had been with many beautiful women in his time. Not that he was boasting of course it was just a fact that he knew had to charm the ladies, when he wanted to of course.

There was just something about Lisa that attracted him to her. To Jackson (He knew for a fact that his feisty Lisa would never agree.) they had things in common; they were both highly professional in their work. (Well he was when the job didn't involve Lisa.)

They both shut out the rest of the world; Jackson did because he just liked it better like that and he couldn't risk anyone finding out what he did for a living. Lisa on the other hand... well Jackson (at the time) had no idea why someone like Lisa would shun the world maybe he would get to find out on the flight.

When he finally got to meet her in person she was even lovelier; he could remember thinking at the time that his photos of her did not do her justice.

The next thing he knew he had offered to save her a sit at the Tex Mex, which he knew his shy little Lisa, would refuse but he still hoped she would say yes.

He knew he shouldn't have; he was being incredibly stupid but it would make the job easier if she thought he was Mr nice guy. Well that's what he kept telling himself anyway.

As Jackson continued to watch her house his hand reached up to his throat his fingers gently rubbing at the small red mark that was now on his once smooth skin.

It had taken well over two months for Jackson to fully recover from all of the injuries that Lisa and her dear old dad had inflicted upon him. Only now was his voice finally back to normal.

Also it seemed Jackson didn't give himself enough credit; he was sure that after his screw up with the job he would be left to rot in jail or his bosses would give him a permanent retirement.

When he had woken up in one of his company's hospitals; he was greeted by one of his work colleagues Peter Carr sitting on a nearby chair smiling when he noticed that Jackson was awake. Jackson very briefly thought if he was there to kill him.

Instead Peter had informed Jackson (very smugly; will at least to him) that he had been out for two days but would make a full recovery and that his mess had been cleaned up.

Panic hit Jackson hard; had they done something to Lisa? Trying not to sound desperate for Peter's answer; Jackson asked what exactly he meant wincing slightly and sounding like he had a frog in his throat.

A part of him was hoping Lisa was fine but another part was yelling at him telling him that he shouldn't care what happened to the lying bitch.

Apparently his bosses had hated the plan from the got go and had only gone ahead with it due to their very eager clients; and weren't surprised it had failed miserably.

So the clients had been taken care of; how Jackson didn't care to ask and the civilians involved (Lisa and her father) were to be left alone; they weren't seen as a problem so they was no need to get rid of them.

Jackson could remember the great relief he felt at hearing nothing was to happen to Lisa; but at the time had convinced himself it was only because he wanted Lisa all to himself to get his revenge.

As for Jackson Peter told him not to worry that with his outstanding record at the company he was off the hook so to speak; and after he recovered he was to take some well needing time off.

During his recovery Jackson's fierce anger at Lisa for basically beating the shit out of him and landing him in hospital slowly but surely turned to pride. After all she was the first target to ever fight back never mind win!

How was she? Was she still hiding herself away? Still daddies little girl and did she think about him as much as he did her or not at all?

He had been asking himself those questions over and over; kept seeing her face and if he thought really hard he could even still smell her perfume. His mind was made up he had to see her; once he was discharged he was going to find her.

_Hope you're ready to see an old friend Leese._

So here he was outside her house in the middle of the night like a love sick puppy or obsessed stalker; however you wanted to look at it.

He thought back to when Lisa had first stepped out of her hotel just hours before and Jackson was happy to see her; with her black form fitting skirt and her light pink blouse she looked as good as ever; if not better.

She seemed much more confident with herself and the smile on her lovely face was genuine.

He had hoped that seeing her again would help; but it wasn't enough he wanted to talk with her, touch her.

Put it simple Jackson just wanted Lisa and he was going to have her one way or another; after all he did say he might have to steal her and Jackson may have been many things but he wasn't a liar.

"Right that's enough for tonight I think." A smirk on his handsome face as he spoke to himself. Starting up his car he gave one final look to Lisa's house the smirk never leaving his face.

"Don't worry Leese I'll be back real soon."

And with that drove on down the street knowing let Lisa would soon be his.

**A/N: So that's chapter three!! Told you there was more Jackson. Sorry if it's too long and don't worry Jackson and Lisa will meet soon just wanted to get their back stories done first. **

**God this was a bitch to finish; been very busy so keep with me. **

**Next Chapter Jackson and Lisa come face to face.**

**Don't forget to Read and Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The End or Just the Beginning?

A/N: Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, I will try my best to keep them in character.

Thanx to bexir91, MythStar Black Dragon, KimiKa, BlossomingGDfreak and takara410**and everyone else who as reviewed so far.**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Red Eye or its characters.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four**

"Oh shit I'm going to be late!!" Lisa yelled.

Frantically running around her house; she grabbed some toast and rushed out her front door, stopping for a moment to lock said door. Once in her car she let out a small laugh; running her fingers though her soft thick hair. "Hope this isn't a sign if things to come." She whispered half jokingly.

Her little red car roared to life with the turn of the key. Backing out of her drive way (with her toast now hanging out of her month.) she made her way to work.

"Slept in Leese? That's not like you at all." Jackson chuckled; sitting in his car parked just a few yards from Lisa house. Jackson waited till her car was out of site before he got out. Making sure the coast was clear but luckily it was still early in the morning so the street was empty.

Stepping out of his Beamer Jackson casual made his way to Lisa's house. As he approached the front door he took out his key and let himself in, as if it was perfectly normal for him to do so.

He had made a copy for himself when he had been watching Lisa in those eight weeks. It was highly unnecessary after all his job was only to watch her but Jackson convinced himself he'd need it.

Closing the door behind him he made his way though Lisa's home, first stop was the kitchen. Jackson knew he had plenty of time as Lisa wouldn't be back for hours but he wanted to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible.

He had found out (the hard way) how resourceful his Leese was with defending herself. Pens and very sharp high heeled shoes came to Jackson's mind. So Jackson had no intensions of leaving any sharp knifes for her to try and use on him.

Jackson was not worried she would beat him again, not a chance last time he had simply underestimated the lovely Lisa, a mistake he wouldn't soon repeat. He just had no desire to take unnecessary risks.

Of course this wasn't his first time in Lisa's home so he knew exactly were to find everything.

Once he was done in the kitchen he made his way upstairs and made a beeline for Lisa's bedroom.

The moment he entered her bedroom he was engulfed with the scent of Lisa.

It brought him back to that moment in that tiny bathroom, he had wanted to kiss her so badly then. It had taken all of his self control to pull away from her, cleaning her little message on the mirror had been a good distraction. Snapping back to the present Jackson couldn't help but notice how tidy Lisa kept her house.

This brought a smirk to his handsome face. "Just another thing we have in common Leese." One thing that Jackson couldn't bear (aside from lairs) was untidiness, he would be the first to admit he was a bit of clean freak.

Making his way to the huge oak wardroom he easily reached up, knowing he would find Lisa's black suit case there. Lifting said suitcase he opened it and threw it onto the king sized bed that was sitting at the centre of the room. With that done he once again turned his attention back to Lisa's wardroom.

Opening it up Jackson couldn't help but sigh. "Christ why do women have so much fucking clothes? Hope you appreciate me doing this for you Leese."

Jackson wasn't really annoyed in fact he was almost giddy. In just a few hours time Lisa would be all his and he wouldn't let her get away this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been a pretty uneventful day at the hotel, not one complaint or awaked customer insight. Which was extremely rare, but also boring as hell for Cynthia.

"God, I can't wait to get out of here." Sighed Cynthia.

As she checked the time on her watch, just to be disappoint when not even five minutes had gone by since she had last looked.

Lisa who had been watching Cynthia with the corner of her eye, couldn't help but smile at her antic's. Unlike Cynthia, Lisa had decided to enjoy the rare peace and quiet and catch up on some paper work.

"Well you only have a couple more hours to go then you have the whole weekend to yourself." Lisa said turning her chair slightly so she was now facing Cynthia.

"I know…but it's just so boring!!" Cynthia answered. Checking her watch once more she got up for her chair and turned to Lisa. "Look when don't I get us some coffee's from the café down the street, my treat of course." Already reaching for her handbag a smile finally back on her face.

Lisa's own smile grow at her friends eagerness to go to said café and Lisa knew it wasn't just to kill some time.

"Sounds good but it wouldn't have anything to do with Danny now would it?

Lisa asked already knowing it to be true. Danny was a waiter who worked in the café. Even though he wasn't Lisa's type she had to admit he was handsome in a boyish kind of way.

Cynthia had always had a soft spot for him and it seemed the feeling was mutual for Danny too.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud when she saw Cynthia's face turn a very interesting shade of red.

"Maybe…..". Cynthia whispered softly fumbling with her handbag a little, the red blush starting to die down a little.

Deciding to let her of the hook Lisa turned her attention back to her work. " Ok just get me my usual and don't worry you can take your time." Lisa told her not looking up from her work.

"Sure thing boss." Cynthia answered cheerful. Already halfway out the door, Lisa had never seen her friend move so fast. Returning back to her work she wondered briefly if today was the day that Cynthia would finally have the courage to ask Danny out.

_Oh well guess I'll find out soon enough. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lisa wasn't sure how long Cynthia had been gone for but the sound of Cynthia's heel's as she casual made her way to Lisa and the smell of fresh coffee was enough to draw her attention away from her nearly finished work.

Lisa looked up in time to see Cynthia make her way around the front desk to her chair next to Lisa, as she effortlessly sat herself down with their coffee's still in her hands. Once she was sitting she handed Lisa her coffee, who excepted it eagerly once she realised how thirsty she really was.

"Thank you Cynthia." Lisa sighed happily, already removing the cups plastic lid and blowing softly inside trying to cool it quicker.

Cynthia who clearly wasn't in any rush to drink her own coffee smiled and reached into her handbag pulling out a blueberry muffin. "I also got you this." She said setting it down on the desk in front of Lisa.

"Wow your to good to me." Lisa said taking another sip of her coffee enjoying the slight sting on the tip of her tongue from the still hot liquid.

"Well to be honest it's...kind of my way of apologizing." Cynthia half stammered, slightly flustered.

"Apologize? For what?" Lisa asked, confusion writing all over her face.

"I won't be able to make it tonight, you see he finally asked me out!! "Can you believe it! Danny finally asked me!!" Cynthia answered, her face taking on a dreamy look at the very thought.

It finally clicked with Lisa what Cynthia was apologizing for, they were meant to be going out for some drinks after work.

"That's ok, I know how long you have been waiting for this. We can go out anytime." Lisa answered. To be honest she was a little disappointed but she know how much Cynthia liked Danny so it would be worth it.

"Really you don't mind?" Cynthia asked, she just wanted to be sure Lisa wasn't mad.

"Of course not, but you have to tell me everything that happens on Monday ok?" Lisa said taking another slip from her coffee and reaching for the blueberry muffin.

"You got it." Cynthia promised nodding her head, finally reaching for her own coffee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Finally home sweet home._

Lisa thought getting out of her car, making her way to her front door keys in hand. She had spent the last few hours of work listening to Cynthia talk about her big date with Danny. Don't get her wrong she was really happy for her friend but there was only so much she could listen too!!

She was very thankful she asked Cynthia to tell her how her date went on Monday and not tomorrow. She didn't think she could go though that again so soon.

Once she was in her home she toed off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. Turning on the kitchen light she know something was wrong. For a start all her bread knifes were missing. "What the hell?" She said to no one.

"Well I can't have you trying anything silly now can I Leese?" Said a voice that Lisa hadn't heard in over three months, a voice she thought she would never hear again.

_No it's just my imagination. He's dead, he died on the way to the hospital._

Lisa slowly turned around and can't believe her eye's. Jackson Rippner the supposedly dead Jackson Rippner was leaning against her kitchen wall arms folded across his chest, a smug smile on his face.

"Hi Leese did you miss me?"

**A/N: Finally Chapter 4 is done!! Sorry it's taken so long to update but I had to rewrite this 5 bloody times! Don't forget to read and review. **


End file.
